


Why

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Rei said he loves him.Rei said he wont leave him.Rei said he stay for him.





	Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/gifts).



How it felt like? Not sure.. ritsu look straight at the mirror, his face looks swollen. It's even too hard to see.well right this isnt weird he guess, he has been crying non stop since like couple days ago that it hurt his head.. his eyes.. and literally every single part of his body. He didn't eat.. he screamed out his lungs when his parent trying to open the door so now.. his throat has been hurting alot. He only drink from things he have in his room

 

Did someone died?

 

“No..”

 

Did someone get hurt?

 

“No..”

 

Is rei there?

 

“Please don't ask. “

 

.

 

He didn't come along to send him. He refuse to. After every sweet words rei told him almost every night. After all those love he shower him every day, after all those promise he make with him.

 

In the end. That person still leave him. Alone. All alone.

 

You still have your parents?

 

“They're not rei.”

 

You still have mao?

 

“He isn't rei..”

 

Classmate..?

 

“THEY'RE NOT REI!”

 

ritsu throw that big plushie rei gives to him on his birthday. It looks like rei actually. Rei said.. since ritsu might feel embarrassed if they continue to sleep together so he order a custom plushie which looks like him just slightly in cute looks. Even Though ritsu mostly end up slipping in reis room.. in other time ritsu never let go of that plushie in his sleep. Without that or rei.. he always get nightmare after all.

 

Ritsu.. he was a shy kid. He isn't able to make a friend like normal kids. Mostly he only hides behind rei.. or if rei isnt around he will just sit and play with his own toy. Even their parents don't really understand why since they arent that close with ritsu. Only rei.. who is close with ritsu. Perhaps that mostly because only rei able to understand what ritsu want and what ritsu needs. Rei dont ask too much on him and always adore him for everything he did. He barely scold him too unless what ritsu did is hurting ritsu.

 

Ritsu loves him. As brother. As most important person who able to make him talk about everything he likes. As someone who accompany him at the only times he able to move, at night. .. when no one willing to play with him. rei.. is his everything. Rei give him the time and world which other people can't give him.

 

Yet…

 

In the end. He leave.

 

No, rei didnt say he hates ritsu

No, rei didnt say he hates everything he did with ritsu

No, rei didnt say he hates being stuck with ritsu

 

Rei just said..

 

He want to meet people

He want to see the day

He want to try something new

 

The night… has been suffocating him for too long. The night that they cherish together. The only time where ritsu and rei do alot of things together. The time… where rei shower him with all the love he have

 

Its for his own good.

 

“yes.. ritsu knows it.”

 

Rei is hurt for staying in the night for too long,

 

“ofcourse ritsu knows it too..”

 

Its not like rei will go forever ritsu, rei will only leave for a bit.. when he is alot better he will back and play with you again.

 

“stop lying…”

 

he knows rei will never comeback

 

“Dont give ritsu hope…”

 

He know its better if rei stay in the day

 

“Why dont he hates ritsu… why he still say that…”

 

He know even after that rei still love him… the same.

 

“But if yourent here, there is no point of everything! There is no point of your sweet promise! There is no point of your love words! There is no point of everything! We dont even talk anymore? Do you even remember me?? Ritsu dont need that sweet words in message. Ritsu dont need mail. Ritsu dont need it… ritsu needs reinii… and.. Ritsu is still here. Alone. Lonely. Alone. Alone…...alone…”

 

He noticed that long ago.. that rei is hurt. Rei … is sick. Same as him. perhaps, even worse.

 

He told rei.. before.. thats its fine if rei leave.. but rei refused and told him that he rather stay with ritsu than doing that.

 

Rei said.. he prefer spending time with ritsu than leaving.

Rei said.. ritsu ia the only reason why he is there.. in the night. Because he loves ritsu so much, and it wasnt only ritsu who feel happy but rei said.. rei also feel happy only because he is with ritsu.

 

“Thats.. a lie”

 

That's how ritsu think.

 

After all those promise.

 

Rei still leave.

 

The ritsu who once willing to let him go.

The ritsu who once asked rei to leave him.

He already died blinded by all those sweet promise. All reis love..

 

Now that rei leave.

 

The only thing ritsu feel is just.. betrayed.

 

He knows rei didnt hate him. He knows rei did that because rei need to get better. He know.. he know.. but his heart already blinded by those promise. He trust rei too much.. too much that he feel betrayed a lot by this.

 

How was his life before this?

 

How was his live before rei?

 

He cant remember any.. perhaps because he never have that kind of life. 

 

Rei is still alive.

 

Perhaps, rei still love him the same.

 

But ritsu's heart is broken. 

 

He know no way to live without him. For everything rei teached him. Never once rei teach him how to live without rei. 

 

And now ritsu cant feel anything but pain in his chest. No matter how hungry his body is. No matter how painful his eyes. No matter how his body screaming all the pain to him to stop hurting himself like this.. the only thing ritsu feel is juat that pain.. in his chest.

 

“it's painful reinii…… its.. really painful” ritsu fall.. back to his bed. Literally dont care that his head was hitting the wall. He just stare at the ceiling before he moves to hug himself. “why… rei..nii.. betrayed ritsu...”


End file.
